tailtalefandomcom-20200215-history
＜過去＞ The Past
僧: More proofreading. Aside from one or two things, this one looks good. Second run-through, fixed a few things I missed. I think we can call this one completed. 天: Good, I'm also approving of this. Komi: Translation please: " 「ありがとう。おやすみ」 " 天: Ran: "Thank you. Good night." Komi: |3- Thanks, sorry, being lazy. Also, how might be a good way put this one: 「うう・・・、うう・・・、」 (Minor edit to call for attention) 天: That would be "Uuh..., uuh...". That should be Ran sobbing I guess. 味: Nothin much from me. Good to go as far as I'm concerned, just edited the entry about Ran sipping, think it'll be a little more true to the original text that way. Translation <過去> The Past ナップは自分の部屋、俺も自分の部屋。ランは綺麗にした父さん達が使っていた部屋。 食事も終わり、軽くお茶を飲んだ後、それぞれの部屋に入ることになった。 I've got a room of my own, and so does Napp. Ran can now use our parents' room that is sparkling clean again. Dinner is over and after having a light tea together, we decide to call it a day and go into our rooms. [月: changed from so have Napp and Ran to so does Napp and now Ran] Ok. 【ラン】「リック、今日はありがとう」 【リック】「ううん、こちらこそ、おいしいご飯　作ってもらっちゃって」 【ラン】「お世話になってるのは、私だもの。　それより、ごめんなさい」 Ran: "Rick, thank you for what you did for me today" Rick: "Nah, I should be saying that. I don't get such a tasty dinner everyday, you know." Ran: "Still, I'm the one that needed your help. And more than that, I'm sorry." 【リック】「ごめんなさいって、なにが？」 【ラン】「だって、私、自分のことは何も話して　ないのに。　もしかしたら、犯罪者かもしれないのよ？」 【リック】「俺は、信じてるし、そうじゃないんだろ？　だったら、それで充分だよ。　誰だって、言いたくないことはあるもの。　でしょ？」 【ラン】「・・・ごめんなさい」 Rick: "You're sorry? For what?" Ran: "For not telling anything about me. Maybe I really am a criminal, you know?" Rick: "I believe you, and after all you aren't one, right? That's enough for me. Everyone has things that they just can't tell anybody. Right?" Ran: "...I'm sorry." 【リック】「気にしないで。　何があったかは聞かないから、ほとぼりが　冷めるまで、自分のうちだと思って　ゆっくりしていきなよ」 【ラン】「ありがとう。おやすみ」 ランは軽く手を振ると、部屋の扉を開けて、中に入った。 Rick: "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to ask again. Until everything has calmed down, our home is your home. Just take it easy, ok?" Ran: "Thank you. Good night." Ran waves her hand lightly, and then disappears into her room and closes the door behind her. ぱたんと扉が閉まる音を聞いた後、ようやく一息つける気がして俺は大きく伸びをした。 さて、俺も寝るかな・・・。 As I hear the click of the door shutter, I feel like I can finally take a breath again, and stretch myself as far as I can. Alright, lets go to bed... 夜も更け、まどろみの中に意識が沈みかけていた時に、隣の部屋から闇を割くように、悲鳴が聞こえた。 ランだ！　どうしたんだろう。 俺は急いで飛び起きて、隣の部屋をノックする。 In the middle of the night a sudden cry from the room next door cuts through the darkness and awakens me from a deep slumber. That's Ran! What's going on? I jump out of the bed, rush into the hallway and knock at her door. 【ラン】「いやぁ！　やぁ！　許して！」 泣き叫ぶようなランの声。俺は扉を開けて中に入った。 【リック】「ラン！　ラン！　どうしたのさ！」 Ran: "NO! No! Forgive me!" That's Ran's voice, no doubt. I open the door and step inside. Rick: "Ran! Ran! What happened?" 【ラン】「いやぁ！　いやぁ！」 ランはぶんぶんと頭を振って、まるで俺の声なんか聞こえていないようだった。 Ran: "No! Stop!" Ran shakes her head wildly, it seems like she doesn't hear me. 【リック】「・・・ラン！」 少々乱暴だとは思ったけれど、俺は、軽く彼女の頬をはたいた。 Rick: "...Ran!" I feel a little bad for doing this, but I step over to Ran and give her a light slap on the cheek. 【ラン】「・・・・・・リック。　う、う、うぅ・・・！」 俺に気づいた彼女は、そのまま俺の胸の中に泣き崩れるように飛び込んできた。 Ran: "......Rick. Uh, uh, u-uh...!" She finally notices me, throws herself against my chest and breaks out in tears. 温かいミルクにシナモンシラップを４滴ほど垂らす。湯気と一緒にツンとした心地よい香りが部屋中に広がる。 眠れない時、怖い夢を見た時、そういう時に母さんがいつも作ってくれていた飲み物だ。 A cup of hot milk with 4 drops of cinnamon syrup in it. The steam fills the room with a pleasant and relaxing smell. When I couldn't sleep, or woke up from a nightmare, mom always used to make that drink for me. 【ラン】「・・・ありがとう」 ランがカップを受け取り、口をつける。 【リック】「もしよかったらさ、話、　聞かせてくれないかな・・・？」 ランは、小さくこくりと頷いた。そして、３口ばかり飲んだところでカップを置いた。 Ran: "...Thank you." Ran nods, grabs the cup from me and takes a few sips. Rick: "Do you maybe... want to talk about it now?" Just a few hours ago, he said he wouldn't ask her that again. I think maybe we should change it to something like "Do you want to talk about it?" or "If you want, you can tell me what happened." Thoughts? Maybe you're right. Would it be ok this way? Shuffled things around a little. This looks much better, yeah. Somehow a sentence got lost here O.o" important was it? :x It's fixed again already, but it was just her nodding and taking 3 sips. ^^" Ran nods lightly. She takes three more sips from the cup and then puts it down on the table. 【ラン】「私ね、ザパトの村のバーナーさんの　屋敷に住んでいたの」 【リック】「へぇ、あの資産家の？」 ランはこくりと頷いた。バーナーはここいら一帯でも一番の資産家で、バストークの村にもその名前は聞こえてきている。 Ran: "You see I, I lived in Zapat until now in Sir Bernar's manor." A new name, a new translation. バーナー could also mean "burner", but since バーナード means "Bernard" I thought we could go with "Bernar" here.Works for me Rick: "Hee, you mean that fat cat?" Does the pun I added work out? :PI don't get it...Ah screw this dictionary -.-" Doesn't matter, works out anyways.[味: He's a rich guy, but you were using it to signify that he also might literally be a fat cat? I got that |D Maybe there is hope then. ^^""" Ran nods. Bernar is the richest man around here, his name is known even in Bastok. 【ラン】「私、バーナーさんに借金のカタに　買われていたの」 【リック】「かわれてたって、人買い？」 【ラン】「そう。死んじゃった両親の借金の　カタにね」 Ran: "I have been sold to him, to pay for a debt." Rick: "Sold, you say? Like a slave?" Ran: "That is right. To repay my dead parent's debt." 俺は、あまり賛成できないのだけれどこの世の中、人身売買が当たり前のように行なわれている。 確かに、一生働いても返せないような借金を背負った人たちは、自分の身を売るのが一番だとは聞いているけれど、正直その人達の未来なんてたかが知れているだろう。 So, slave trade really does exist in this world, I can't believe it. I had heard that for people, that are in debt so deeply that they couldn't repay it even with a whole lifetime of work, it's best to sell themselves into slavery, but now I wonder what really happened to those people. 【ラン】「法律では買われた人にも人権はあるって　書いてあるけど、そんなのウソよ。　特に女の子は都合のいい慰み物だわ」 そこから先は、俺にはとても聞くことはできなかった。ランが自分のことを話したがらない理由がよくわかる。 Ran: "On paper even persons that have been sold into slavery still keep some of their rights, but in reality that's a blunt lie. Especially for women, since we are a good source of amusement." From there on I could barely keep on listening to Ran. I now understand why she did not want to talk about it. 【バーナー】「ぐひひっ。今日も楽しませてもらおう」 【ラン】「・・・・・・」 【バーナー】「だが、いつもと同じじゃつまらん。　たまには、違う趣向で楽しまんとな」 Bernar: "Guhihi-. This is going to be another entertaining night, is it not Ran?" Ran: "......" Bernar: "But you know, I am weary of doing it the same way every time. Sometimes a little change can make things a hundred times more interesting." 【ラン】「えっ・・・」 【バーナー】「ここに挿れた時の具合は　そことは違って、また格別らしいな・・・」 【ラン】「・・・やだ、やめて！　いくらなんでも、そんなところ・・・、　やだっ・・・、痛い・・・！　いたい・・・、やめてッ」 Ran: "Eh...?" Bernar: "The way that I will stick it in you this time is entirely different and special in yet another way..." Ran: "... no, stop! There is no way this will..., stop..., it hurts...! It hurts..., stop-" 【バーナー】「わがままを言うんじゃないよ、ラン。　お前はワシのモノなのだから」 【ラン】「でも・・・、でも・・・　あンッ！　・・・あッ・・・痛ッ」 【バーナー】「ぐふふっ、また違った締め付けが・・・　くく、こりゃあ、ええわい」 Bernar: "Don't be so self-absorbed, Ran. You are my property, after all." Does he really claim "our", as in a group? He seemed the kind that would outright say "my". Not sure if this was what you meant on the foot note. that's what I meant. ^^" [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Majestic_plural http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Majestic_plural] '' Right. Well, in this case I suggest "My" would be more fitting. The majestic plural is clearly more commonly used when one is addressing a group they speak in name of,and from the short time Bernar exposes himself he seems to be pretty blunt about things rather than well mannered or someone who cares about social appearances. He cares about himself, not those under him. Plus, the common reader would take the "our" here as if Ran was a shared tool, which Bernar doesn't seem too keen on. '' Ah I think you're right. I'll remove it again then. Good call Ran: "I know, but..., but... Ah-Nh! ...Ah- ... Ouch-" Bernar: "Guhuhu-, it's much tighter this way... hihi, and now this ah, a-ha good good." 【ラン】「やめて、やめて・・・、他のことなら　なんでもするから、・・・んッ、許して」 【バーナー】「ぐふふっ、お前はワシに逆らうことは　できないんだよ・・・んッ、んッ。　んッ・・・お前は奴隷なのだから。　・・・うぐぅッ！」 【ラン】「あっ・・・」 Ran: "Stop it, stop it..., I'll do anything, anything but that,... Nh-, forgive me!" Bernar: "Guhuhu-, you are not thinking about resisting me are you..? Nh, NH-. NH-... you're my slave after all. ... Uhguh-!" Ran: "Ah-..." 【バーナー】「うぐぅ・・・、ラン。　キサマ、ワシに逆らうのか・・・？」 【ラン】「ちっ、違う・・・。　思わず爪が・・・」 【バーナー】「主人を爪で怪我させるとはな・・・。　とんだ奴隷がいたものだ」 Bernar: "Uguuh..., Ran. You useless little-, do you want to rebel against me...?" Ran: "N-, no I... I didn't mean to... my claws they..." Bernar: "A slave that raises its claws against its master... you really are the most useless filth." 【ラン】「あんまり痛いから、だから、」 【バーナー】「血だ！　血が出ておる！　キサマ、ワシを殺す気か！」 Ran: "It, it just hurt so much that I," Bernar: "Is that? Blood! I'm bleeding! You goddamn bitch, do you want to kill me!" 【ラン】「だって、あんな酷いことするから　じゃない。　痛さにビックリしてつい爪が　出て・・・、少し掠っただけなのに。　なのに・・・、なのに・・・、　ううッ・・・ううぅ・・・」 【リック】「ラン、もういいよ。もうわかったから」 【ラン】「ううッ・・・、だって、だって・・・」 Ran: "But it really wasn't severe. The pain just surprised me and suddenly my claws came out and..., it was barely a scratch, and..., and..., and.. uuh-... uh-uuh..." Rick: "Ran, it's enough. I understand now." Ran: "Uuh-..., but, but..." 【リック】「ラン、もう心配ないから、　もう君を酷い目に遭わせる奴は　いないから」 俺は、泣きじゃくるランを抱き留める。ランは、俺の腕の中で泣き続けた。 主人を傷つけたランは、逃げだし、そして追われる羽目になったのだろう。 【ラン】「うう・・・、うう・・・、」 Rick: "Ran, you don't have to be afraid anymore, the one that did that to you is far away from here." I feel her shake in my arms as I hold her. She continues to cry against my chest. So, Ran hurt her master, flew from the manor, and is now on the run, that must be the trouble she is in. 次の日・・・。 【ラン】「おはよう、リック」 The next day... Ran: "Good morning, Rick." 【リック】「え？　あ、ラン、おはよう」 朝一番のランの挨拶は正直意外だった。 昨日の夜、あんなことがあったから、まだ少し落ち込んでるものだと思ってた。 Rick: "Eh? Ah, Ran, good morning." The way Ran wished me a good morning was really unexpected. After what happened last night, I thought she'd fall back into her timid way again. 【ラン】「はい、ミルク」 【リック】「あ・・・、ありがとう」 ランから冷たいミルクの入ったカップを受け取る。 Ran: "Here's your milk." Rick: "Ah..., thank you." I take the cup of cold milk from Ran. 【ラン】「朝ご飯、もうすぐできるから。　しばらくしたら、ナップを　起こしてきて」 【リック】「あ、うん・・・。　ところでさ、ラン」 【ラン】「え？　なぁに？」 Ran: "Breakfast is almost ready. Could you go and wake up Napp?" Rick: "Ah, ok... By the way, Ran." Ran: "Eh? What?" 【リック】「あ、いや、なんでもない・・・。　ごめん」 今日、ヤケに明るいからってわざわざ昨日のことを蒸し返すことはないよな・・・。 Rick: "Ah, no, it's nothing... sorry." Since she recovered so well, I probably shouldn't warm up those memories again... 【ラン】「・・・リック」 【リック】「ん？」 【ラン】「ありがとう。　昨日は、お話を聞いてくれて」 Ran: "...Rick." Rick: "Huh?" Ran: "Thank you. For listening to me last night." 【リック】「え？　あ、いや、そんな！　俺の方こそ、嫌なことを　思い出させちゃったみたいで・・・」 ランはあの後、ずっと泣いていた。そして、しばらく泣いた後、泣き疲れたかのようにして眠ったのだ。 Rick: "Eh? Ah, no, you don't have to thank me. I made you remember all those bad things, so..." Ran's tears just wouldn't stop last night. And when she finally stopped crying she fell asleep in my arms from fatigue right away. 【ラン】「・・・全部話したおかげで、　すっきりしたの。 それに、リックの腕の中が　心地よかったから、なんだか　すごく安心しちゃって」 ランはそう言うと、小さな舌をぺろりと出して笑った。 Ran: "...since I could finally let all of that out, I feel kind of refreshed. Besides I felt so safe in your arms Rick, that for some reason, I got the feeling that everything will be alright now." As Ran says that she sticks her tongue out a little and smiles. 俺は、ランの笑顔を見て、なんとなく、拍子抜けした気分だった。 ま、当の本人が元気なら、それが一番いいんだけどね。 【ラン】「ほら、もうできたから、ナップを　起こしてきて」 For some reason seeing her smile like that again makes it all feel kind of anticlimactic. Ah well, she's feeling better, that's what's really important. Ran: "Hey, breakfast is ready now, so go and wake up Napp." 俺は、ランに向けて『ＯＫ』と言うと、ナップの部屋に向かった。 I look over to Ran and, with an "OK" on my lips, turn around and run off to Napp's room. Finished version <過去> The Past ナップは自分の部屋、俺も自分の部屋。ランは綺麗にした父さん達が使っていた部屋。 食事も終わり、軽くお茶を飲んだ後、それぞれの部屋に入ることになった。 I've got a room of my own, and so does Napp. Ran can now use our parents' room that is sparkling clean again. Dinner is over and after having a light tea together, we decide to call it a day and go into our rooms. 【ラン】「リック、今日はありがとう」 【リック】「ううん、こちらこそ、おいしいご飯　作ってもらっちゃって」 【ラン】「お世話になってるのは、私だもの。　それより、ごめんなさい」 Ran: "Rick, thank you for what you did for me today" Rick: "Nah, I should be saying that. I don't get such a tasty dinner everyday, you know." Ran: "Still, I'm the one that needed your help. And more than that, I'm sorry." 【リック】「ごめんなさいって、なにが？」 【ラン】「だって、私、自分のことは何も話して　ないのに。　もしかしたら、犯罪者かもしれないのよ？」 【リック】「俺は、信じてるし、そうじゃないんだろ？　だったら、それで充分だよ。　誰だって、言いたくないことはあるもの。　でしょ？」 【ラン】「・・・ごめんなさい」 Rick: "You're sorry? For what?" Ran: "For not telling anything about me. Maybe I really am a criminal, you know?" Rick: "I believe you, and after all you aren't one, right? That's enough for me. Everyone has things that they just can't tell anybody. Right?" Ran: "...I'm sorry." 【リック】「気にしないで。　何があったかは聞かないから、ほとぼりが　冷めるまで、自分のうちだと思って　ゆっくりしていきなよ」 【ラン】「ありがとう。おやすみ」 ランは軽く手を振ると、部屋の扉を開けて、中に入った。 Rick: "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to ask again. Until everything has calmed down, our home is your home. Just take it easy, ok?" Ran: "Thank you. Good night." Ran waves her hand lightly, and then disappears into her room and closes the door behind her. ぱたんと扉が閉まる音を聞いた後、ようやく一息つける気がして俺は大きく伸びをした。 さて、俺も寝るかな・・・。 As I hear the click of the door shutter, I feel like I can finally take a breath again, and stretch myself as far as I can. Alright, lets go to bed... 夜も更け、まどろみの中に意識が沈みかけていた時に、隣の部屋から闇を割くように、悲鳴が聞こえた。 ランだ！　どうしたんだろう。 俺は急いで飛び起きて、隣の部屋をノックする。 In the middle of the night a sudden cry from the room next door cuts through the darkness and awakes me from a deep slumber. That's Ran! What's going on? I jump out of the bed, rush into the hallway and knock at her door. 【ラン】「いやぁ！　やぁ！　許して！」 泣き叫ぶようなランの声。俺は扉を開けて中に入った。 【リック】「ラン！　ラン！　どうしたのさ！」 Ran: "NO! No! Forgive me!" That's Ran's voice, no doubt. I open the door and step inside. Rick: "Ran! Ran! What happened?" 【ラン】「いやぁ！　いやぁ！」 ランはぶんぶんと頭を振って、まるで俺の声なんか聞こえていないようだった。 Ran: "No! Stop!" Ran shakes her head wildly, it seems like she doesn't hear me. 【リック】「・・・ラン！」 少々乱暴だとは思ったけれど、俺は、軽く彼女の頬をはたいた。 Rick: "...Ran!" I feel a little bad for doing this, but I step over to Ran and give her a light slap on the cheek. 【ラン】「・・・・・・リック。　う、う、うぅ・・・！」 俺に気づいた彼女は、そのまま俺の胸の中に泣き崩れるように飛び込んできた。 Ran: "......Rick. Uh, uh, u-uh...!" She finally notices me, throws herself against my chest and breaks out in tears. 温かいミルクにシナモンシラップを４滴ほど垂らす。湯気と一緒にツンとした心地よい香りが部屋中に広がる。 眠れない時、怖い夢を見た時、そういう時に母さんがいつも作ってくれていた飲み物だ。 A cup of hot milk with 4 drops of cinnamon syrup in it. The steam filling the room with a pleasant and relaxing smell. When I couldn't sleep, or woke up from a nightmare, mom always used to make that drink for me. 【ラン】「・・・ありがとう」 ランがカップを受け取り、口をつける。 【リック】「もしよかったらさ、話、　聞かせてくれないかな・・・？」 ランは、小さくこくりと頷いた。そして、３口ばかり飲んだところでカップを置いた。 Ran: "...Thank you." Ran takes the cup from me and takes a sip. Rick: "Do you maybe... want to talk about it now?" Ran nods lightly. She takes three more sips from the cup and then puts it down on the table. 【ラン】「私ね、ザパトの村のバーナーさんの　屋敷に住んでいたの」 【リック】「へぇ、あの資産家の？」 ランはこくりと頷いた。バーナーはここいら一帯でも一番の資産家で、バストークの村にもその名前は聞こえてきている。 Ran: "You see I, I lived in Zapat until now in Sir Bernar's manor." Rick: "Hee, you mean that fat cat?" Ran nods. Bernar is the richest man around here, his name is known even in Bastok. 【ラン】「私、バーナーさんに借金のカタに　買われていたの」 【リック】「かわれてたって、人買い？」 【ラン】「そう。死んじゃった両親の借金の　カタにね」 Ran: "I have been sold to him, to pay for a debt." Rick: "Sold, you say? Like a slave?" Ran: "That is right. To repay my dead parent's debt." 俺は、あまり賛成できないのだけれどこの世の中、人身売買が当たり前のように行なわれている。 確かに、一生働いても返せないような借金を背負った人たちは、自分の身を売るのが一番だとは聞いているけれど、正直その人達の未来なんてたかが知れているだろう。 So, slave trade really does exist in this world, I can't believe it. I had heard that for people, that are in debt so deeply that they couldn't repay it even with a whole lifetime of work, it's best to sell themselves into slavery, but now I wonder what really happened to those people. 【ラン】「法律では買われた人にも人権はあるって　書いてあるけど、そんなのウソよ。　特に女の子は都合のいい慰み物だわ」 そこから先は、俺にはとても聞くことはできなかった。ランが自分のことを話したがらない理由がよくわかる。 Ran: "On paper even persons that have been sold into slavery still keep some of their rights, but in reality that's a blunt lie. Especially for women, since we are a good source of amusement." From there on I could barely keep on listening to Ran. I now understand why she did not want to talk about it. 【バーナー】「ぐひひっ。今日も楽しませてもらおう」 【ラン】「・・・・・・」 【バーナー】「だが、いつもと同じじゃつまらん。　たまには、違う趣向で楽しまんとな」 Bernar: "Guhihi-. This is going to be another entertaining night, is it not Ran?" Ran: "......" Bernar: "But you know, I am weary of doing it the same way every time. Sometimes a little change can make things a hundred times more interesting." 【ラン】「えっ・・・」 【バーナー】「ここに挿れた時の具合は　そことは違って、また格別らしいな・・・」 【ラン】「・・・やだ、やめて！　いくらなんでも、そんなところ・・・、　やだっ・・・、痛い・・・！　いたい・・・、やめてッ」 Ran: "Eh...?" Bernar: "The way that I will stick it in you this time is entirely different and special in yet another way..." Ran: "... no, stop! There is no way this will..., stop..., it hurts...! It hurts..., stop-" 【バーナー】「わがままを言うんじゃないよ、ラン。　お前はワシのモノなのだから」 【ラン】「でも・・・、でも・・・　あンッ！　・・・あッ・・・痛ッ」 【バーナー】「ぐふふっ、また違った締め付けが・・・　くく、こりゃあ、ええわい」 Bernar: "Don't be so self-absorbed, Ran. You are my property, after all." Ran: "I know, but..., but... Ah-Nh! ...Ah- ... Ouch-" Bernar: "Guhuhu-, it's much tighter this way... hihi, and now this ah, a-ha good good." 【ラン】「やめて、やめて・・・、他のことなら　なんでもするから、・・・んッ、許して」 【バーナー】「ぐふふっ、お前はワシに逆らうことは　できないんだよ・・・んッ、んッ。　んッ・・・お前は奴隷なのだから。　・・・うぐぅッ！」 【ラン】「あっ・・・」 Ran: "Stop it, stop it..., I'll do anything, anything but that,... Nh-, forgive me!" Bernar: "Guhuhu-, you are not thinking about resisting me are you..? Nh, NH-. NH-... you're my slave after all. ... Uhguh-!" Ran: "Ah-..." 【バーナー】「うぐぅ・・・、ラン。　キサマ、ワシに逆らうのか・・・？」 【ラン】「ちっ、違う・・・。　思わず爪が・・・」 【バーナー】「主人を爪で怪我させるとはな・・・。　とんだ奴隷がいたものだ」 Bernar: "Uguuh..., Ran. You useless little-, do you want to rebel against me...?" Ran: "N-, no I... I didn't mean to... my claws they..." Bernar: "A slave that raises its claws against its master... you really are the most useless filth." 【ラン】「あんまり痛いから、だから、」 【バーナー】「血だ！　血が出ておる！　キサマ、ワシを殺す気か！」 Ran: "It, it just hurt so much that I," Bernar: "Is that? Blood! I'm bleeding! You damn bitch, do you want to kill me!" 【ラン】「だって、あんな酷いことするから　じゃない。　痛さにビックリしてつい爪が　出て・・・、少し掠っただけなのに。　なのに・・・、なのに・・・、　ううッ・・・ううぅ・・・」 【リック】「ラン、もういいよ。もうわかったから」 【ラン】「ううッ・・・、だって、だって・・・」 Ran: "But it really wasn't severe. The pain just surprised me and suddenly my claws came out and..., it was barely a scratch, and..., and..., and.. uuh-... uh-uuh..." Rick: "Ran, it's enough. I understand now." Ran: "Uuh-..., but, but..." 【リック】「ラン、もう心配ないから、　もう君を酷い目に遭わせる奴は　いないから」 俺は、泣きじゃくるランを抱き留める。ランは、俺の腕の中で泣き続けた。 主人を傷つけたランは、逃げだし、そして追われる羽目になったのだろう。 【ラン】「うう・・・、うう・・・、」 Rick: "Ran, you don't have to be afraid anymore, the one that did that to you is far away from here." I feel her shake in my arms as I hold her. She continues to cry against my chest. So, Ran hurt her master, flew from the manor, and is now on the run, that must be the trouble she is in. 次の日・・・。 【ラン】「おはよう、リック」 The next day... Ran: "Good morning, Rick." 【リック】「え？　あ、ラン、おはよう」 朝一番のランの挨拶は正直意外だった。 昨日の夜、あんなことがあったから、まだ少し落ち込んでるものだと思ってた。 Rick: "Eh? Ah, Ran, good morning." The way Ran wished me a good morning was really unexpected. After what happened last night, I thought she'd fall back into her timid way again. 【ラン】「はい、ミルク」 【リック】「あ・・・、ありがとう」 ランから冷たいミルクの入ったカップを受け取る。 Ran: "Here comes your milk." Rick: "Ah..., thank you." I take the cup of cold milk from Ran. 【ラン】「朝ご飯、もうすぐできるから。　しばらくしたら、ナップを　起こしてきて」 【リック】「あ、うん・・・。　ところでさ、ラン」 【ラン】「え？　なぁに？」 Ran: "Breakfast is almost ready. Could you go and wake up Napp?" Rick: "Ah, ok... By the way, Ran." Ran: "Eh? What?" 【リック】「あ、いや、なんでもない・・・。　ごめん」 今日、ヤケに明るいからってわざわざ昨日のことを蒸し返すことはないよな・・・。 Rick: "Ah, no, it's nothing... sorry." Since she recovered so well, I probably shouldn't warm up those memories again... 【ラン】「・・・リック」 【リック】「ん？」 【ラン】「ありがとう。　昨日は、お話を聞いてくれて」 Ran: "...Rick." Rick: "Huh?" Ran: "Thank you. For listening to me last night." 【リック】「え？　あ、いや、そんな！　俺の方こそ、嫌なことを　思い出させちゃったみたいで・・・」 ランはあの後、ずっと泣いていた。そして、しばらく泣いた後、泣き疲れたかのようにして眠ったのだ。 Rick: "Eh? Ah, no, you don't have to thank me. I made you remember all those bad things, so..." Ran's tears just wouldn't stop last night. And when she finally stopped crying she fell asleep in my arms from fatigue right away. 【ラン】「・・・全部話したおかげで、　すっきりしたの。 それに、リックの腕の中が　心地よかったから、なんだか　すごく安心しちゃって」 ランはそう言うと、小さな舌をぺろりと出して笑った。 Ran: "...since I could finally let all of that out, I feel kind of refreshed. Besides I felt so safe in your arms Rick, that for some reason, I got the feeling that everything will be alright now." As Ran says that she sticks her tongue out a little and smiles. 俺は、ランの笑顔を見て、なんとなく、拍子抜けした気分だった。 ま、当の本人が元気なら、それが一番いいんだけどね。 【ラン】「ほら、もうできたから、ナップを　起こしてきて」 For some reason seeing her smile like that again makes it all feel kind of anticlimactic. Ah well, she's feeling better, that's what's really important. Ran: "Hey, breakfast is ready now, so go and wake up Napp." 俺は、ランに向けて『ＯＫ』と言うと、ナップの部屋に向かった。 I look over to Ran and, with an "OK" on my lips, turn around and run off to Napp's room.